Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of furniture pieces and, more particularly, to an improved seatback, a flexible panel for a seatback and a method of making a seatback.
Description of Related Art
Seating apparatus often include a seat with an upstanding seatback connected to the seat to provide added comfort. Seatbacks typically comprise a frame with vertical and/or horizontal supports. The structural elements are typically rigid and many are formed from steel. This means prior seatbacks can be heavy and uncomfortable. Foam and other materials that might add comfort add to product cost. Additionally, seats for vehicular and watercraft applications, for example, where weight influences design features, are labor intensive because most seatbacks have to be welded together or assembled to produce a sturdy regulatory compliant piece.
Besides slow manufacturing and assembly, current seatback structures tend to be heavy and non-deployable. Their elasticity also degrades through repeated stresses and load bearing. Some metal seatback frames rust and eventually break down as well. This is especially the case in marine and vehicular applications.
Thus, an improved seatback, a flexible panel for a seatback that is durable with load bearing versatility and a method of making such an improved seatback are highly desirable. Such a seatback design should have fewer metal parts for easy rapid manufacture, be lightweight and deployable, rigid with dynamic reinforcement, and possess longer useful life.